


if you're lost

by badwolfkaily



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/pseuds/badwolfkaily
Summary: Just some angst and fluff between Sophie/Alice.
Relationships: Beth Kane | Alice & Sophie Moore, Beth Kane | Alice/Sophie Moore
Kudos: 9





	if you're lost

_ “But it’s no use now,” thought poor Alice, “to pretend to be two people! Why, there’s hardly enough of me left to make one respectable person!” —Chapter 1, Down the Rabbit-Hole _

  
  
  


“Who am I anymore?” Alice cried staring at her hands as if they could reveal an answer to her.

Sophie hated to admit that the sight of Alice made her heart hurt for her, even though she had killed so many people in the past. She was trying, she really was, Sophie saw how she wrestled with her demons.

She knelt next to Alice and held her face in her hands, “You’re you, Alice...Beth, you’re whoever you want to be. You have a fresh start.”

“It’s going to hurt so much.”

“Yeah. But it’ll pass. And then you’ll be stronger for it.”

Alice clutched at her hands, “Will you stay with me? Stay until it stops hurting?”

Sophie wiped her tears away and marveled at how the villain, ex-villain, had found her way inside her heart.

Those damn Kane sisters.

“I’ll stay. And even after, I’ll stay, if you want me to. I’ll stay if you stay. Alice.”

Enthusiastically Alice shook her head with happy tears and a hopeful smile. Sophie returned her smile and placed a kiss on her soft lips. So they just sat and Sophie let her cry until she fell asleep. 

It’ll be a long road for Alice to overcome her demons and pain but Sophie had made up her mind, Alice needed her and she needed Alice. They’d get through this together.


End file.
